<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Fire by Jongixun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725813">Midnight Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongixun/pseuds/Jongixun'>Jongixun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Oh Sehun, masterbateing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongixun/pseuds/Jongixun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is a sleep talker, but a peculiar one. He dirty sleep talks. One night he slips Jongin's name in his talk, who's sleeping right beside him. Amused, Jongin doesn't bother waking him up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sekai's Grace</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Sekai's Grace FicFest.<br/>Please remember to read tags, I hope you enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Rain hammered against the roof and windows. The not so distant screech of sirens blended well with the shift of furniture as Sehun drunkenly stumbled from the kitchen and into the living room and finally onto Jongin’s ridiculously oversized couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Thanks for letting me stay the night, Jongin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehun you can't tell your left from your right, You honestly think I’d let you go home?” Jongin chuckled, plopping himself next to Sehun. He sighs Baekhyun had roped him into being the host of this year’s Christmas party. Which resulted in two almost fires, a mountain of dishes in the sink and three very hammered friends on his couch and two passed out at the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Especially on that contraption, you ride around on” Jongin grumbled referring to Sehun’s busted Yamaha XSR that was barely being held together by duct tape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun raises an eyebrow crossing his arms over his chest “</span>
  <span>I'm sorry but I didn't order a glass of your opinion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, shut up” Jongin scuffs playfully slapping Sehun’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “ why don’t you make me,” Sehun smirks back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no… there he goes again with his teasing, completely obvious to just how much Jongin wants to ‘make him’. Jongin wasn't sure when exactly he started liking Sehun, maybe it was in high school, hearing Sehun laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun didn't laugh like a man, he giggled like a boy and Jongin loved it. It was like listening to his inner child breaking out. Yet everything else about him was all man. He'd filled out with muscle long before Jongin had and his voice broke before he was officially a teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crush" was such an understatement a word that must have been invented by older folks, the ones with an interest in belittling young love. Jongin hated it. He didn't have a crush on Sehun, absolutely not, he loved him. Sehun was the one. Jongin knew it. Maybe one day Jongin would actually be able to tell him that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Is it okay if I sleep in your room?” Sehun asked ever so calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jongin jolts up “what. What!?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What? we always share blankets on the couch, I’m sure sharing the bed for one night is fine too.” Sehun smiled that irresistible smile and Jongin almost caves.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no way dude, you always hog all the covers” Jongin answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun sigh and falls back onto the couch “hmmm, was worth a shot.” he says before falling sound asleep with a pout still on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Jongin blushes biting his lip as he rises to his feet, grabbing a blanket from the closet and draping it over sehun’s Sleeping form before heading off to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four times, Four in a row now, Jongin has woken to Sehun groaning and grunting in his sleep, he doesn't remember when exactly Sehun had slipped into bed and snuggled up with him or why he didn't realize the first three times but he was fully aware this time. Whenever Sehun would groan  Jongin would slide his hand across Sehun’s chest, whispering sweet nonsense to gently put him back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for Jongin himself, he lays staring at the ceiling, listening to Sehun’s deep, soft breaths beside him. His head rests in the crook of Jongin’s neck and his arms wrap around the small of Jongin’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say Jongin’s heart is hammering in his chest, he tries going back to sleep breathing slowly and lulling himself back to sleep then, Sehun shifts;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,your so hot”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mmmh Fuucckk, that feels amazing”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sehun?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not hearing a response, Jongin glanced over his shoulder to see Sehun, still asleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘That much of a tease, even in your sleep?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> In hopes it would get his attention, he tapped his arm, looking over his shoulder again, Sehun still didn't react. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck...Jongin”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And Jongin hits his breaking point, is Sehun having a wet dream...about him???’ Jongin raises a hand to cover his own mouth as he felt all the blood rush to his dick that was already leaking precum. Sehun was moaning his name, along with several other commands and god did it sound so sweet coming from those lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want you to cum for me,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jongin palms his dick with one hand, he pictures Sehun licking him open, how good his lips would feel against his thighs. He wants to know what Sehun’s cock would feel like in his mouth, heavy and warm, wants to learn how to let Sehun fuck his throat. Jongin wants so much, and at the centre of it all is Sehun, and that’s so fucked up because the odds of that happening are so far below zero that it’s not even funny. But yet here they are. Opening his hazy eyes, he strokes his cock through the thin fabric of his sweatpants. Jongin bites his bottom lip and whimpers, sitting up to yank his shirt over his head. He’s flushed warm, his nerves tingling in anticipation. He hasn’t even noticed the change in Sehun’s breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Sehun,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehun!” Jongin shrieks, completely undignified and very unmanly as he tears his hand out of his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I Sehun, it… It’s not, you were… —whatever it looks like, it’s not” Jongin stammers, the room feeling small, so very small, with Sehun moving to hover over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun arches a brow, then nods. “Right… Cause it looks like you were about to cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hum of agreement Sehun makes sounds more like a panther ready to pounce on its pray, and he nudges Jongin’s legs open with his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin lets his legs fall open because he can’t focus and also because Sehun is stepping between them the next moment, his knees touching the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like you were about to cum thinking of...me,” Sehun says, moving closer and tho the room is dark Jongin can see the smirk playing in the others lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin flushes. “....Kiss me, Sehun please” Jongin whispers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” he mumbled against Jongin's skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please…!” His plea ended in a gasp as Sehun nipped him, just gently enough to send a shock of pleasure down his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” Sehun repeated. “You gotta tell me what you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin swallowed hard. “You know what I want.” he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Sehun answered. “You told me to kiss you, so I’m kissing you. You didn’t tell me anything else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin squeezed his eyes closed, trying to force himself to say it. He knew exactly what he wanted - he wanted Sehun to undo his pants and take him into his mouth, maybe even finish him off right here or get so worked up that he’d bend him over and have his way with him. He couldn’t make himself say it, though. It was too crude, far too vulgar. Rough, dirty words and he should be ashamed for even thinking them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…” he mumbled again. Please, Sehun  just -.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun cocks an eyebrow, licking his lips he leans closer to Sehun’s ear. “Say it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun gripped Jongin around his waist, beads of sweat that dripped down his exposed torso. Pants falling. Underneath him Jongin writhed, twitchy hands doing nothing to conceal the wrecked moans drawn from him as Sehun squelched into his body again and again. He felt so full, stuffed to bursting with searing heat as his hips rocked uselessly, still trapped in Sehun's large hands.</span>
  <span>In one swift movement, Sehun  pulled out of Jongin completely,the stayed like that, panting heavily gazing at each other as Sehun slowly pushed back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Argh, Sehun Fuck- Im close”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's it </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>, cum for me” Sehun moans Jongin arches into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Cum inside me” Jongin whimpers, arms moving to wrap around Sehun’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed creaked with effort, the apartment was filled with Jongin's moans. Sehun was relentless, snapping their hips together As he leaned forward pressing his lips onto Jongin’s, kissing him full on mouth, the sensation had him shaking through his orgasim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, yes Jongin–”Sehun bites down gently onto Jongin’s lips as he cums. He pants heavily before collapsing next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laid there in a comfortable silence for a while each both in exhaustion and disbelief. Did that really just happen? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It’s morning again and Jongin is woken up by the clacking of plates together.He sits up recalling what happened last night. He looks down, he is clean and he is no longer wearing grey sweats, instead he's clad in his brown bear pajama top. He stumbles out of bed and into the kitchen to see Sehun standing by the counter stirring his coffee wearing the matching pajama bottoms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Jongin- good morning!” Sehun smiled, handing Jongin a cup of coffee.Look i made you breakfast”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“that's literally just cereal” Jongin giggles</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, so it was a dream. He thinks taking a sip of the coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, I didn’t hurt you right, I was really worried after you passed out last night” Sehun asks, pulling a chair to sit next to him. And Jongin nearly chokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun blushes too. “Jongin...there’s something I need to tell you, and I think after last night it’s pretty clear you feel the same. Jongin, I love you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin gulps. Maybe he won’t have to work up the nerve to tell Sehun how he felt first after all. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would just like to say thank you to Grace for coming up with this AMAZING idea I mean Hello!? Sekist of the year.😍<br/>also HAPPY BIRTHDAY JONGIN!!!!❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️<br/> Lemme  know what you guys think! curiouscat.qa/Jongixun</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>